


Ya'aburnee

by crazychelseablue



Series: More Than Words [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya'aburnee - an Arabic term expressing a person's wish to die before their loved one because living without them would be too painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya'aburnee

Daniel stared at the pale face against the white pillow, lids heavy with the weight of 48 hours of wakefulness and the rhythmic beeping of the heart-rate monitor. Warm, strong hands held soft, pale ones in a ferociously tight grip. This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. A car crash? How could he have been in a car crash? Nando was the most careful driver he knew. But it had happened. An SUV had crashed straight into his husband’s little economy car. And now he was here. Praying that the beeping would never stop.

“Hey baby,” he whispered, scooting the uncomfortable hospital chair closer to the bed. “The doctors say that you can hear me. I hope that’s true. You’d better know how much I love you baby because I tell you every day. You’d better know it. Because I swear if you die not knowing how much I love you...” a sob broke through his words. “I’ll kill you.” he choked out. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. You’re a sports journalist for God’s sake, and I’m a tattoo artist. Those are safe things to be. We were supposed to be safe. We were supposed to grow old together.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “ _You_ were supposed to bury _me_ , baby. You were supposed to bury me.” He lay his forehead gently on the pale freckled arm in front of him, sobbing helplessly as the beeping slowed, and finally, stopped altogether.


End file.
